Home is where the heart is
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Gale and Madge. Katniss is gone. They learn from each other's broken hearts.
1. Chapter 1

"Undersee." I mutter.

"Gale." She said in the softest voice.

Madge truly has become beautiful. Her golden curls fall perfectly on that beautiful white dress. Her big blue eyes could make anyone weak at the knees.

Wait.

What am I doing?

Am I seriously saying that Madge is hot?

I will say that Madge is on my list of the top three beautiful women in 12.

This whole "I'm in love with Katniss bullshit" isn't working anymore. Katniss is about to go into the Games. And I'm going to be here. Alone. Well I'll have my family and her family to take care of. And Mrs. E will want me to eat over a few times. But I will have no one to hunt with.

Madge left Katniss' room that the Peacekeepers were telling her to stay. I walk in. Hear what Katniss has to say and walk out. I know that I have to take care of not one but two families now.

Madge is still standing outside of the room. Her giant eyes were searching for an answer. But I couldn't give her one. She starts to walk beside me.

"Really, Undersee?"

"Excuse me, Gale?"

I laugh. Throughout the years, I have never called her Madge to her face. But not once did she ever call me by my last name.

"I don't need you or your charity following me like a lost puppy."

She stopped in her tracks.

"Gale, I am not treating you like charity."

"Whatever you say, Undersee."

She sighed and started walking again.

"I just want to know where you get the strawberries from."

I look down at her petite frame.

"You? The Mayor's daughter, wants to pick fruit with the dirtiest boy from the Seam?"

She shrugged.

"I don't think you're dirty."

I roll my eyes.

"I, me, my family don't have enough money to do anything anymore."

"I could help."

I clench my hands into fists. She didn't understand.

"I don't need your money,"

"Gale!" She yelled.

She grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me." I whisper.

"I am not giving you money. I just figure that without Katniss you would need extra help. I could..."

"Hunt? Doubt it."

"Sell some of my stuff."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY UNDERSEE!" I yell.

"I AM GIVING IT TO YOU GALE, TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" She screams.

I haven't heard her voice this loud. Ever.

"Don't sell your things. Just help me with gathering. I could teach you to hunt, but you could kill me in the process."

She bit her lip.

Something in my stomach started to move. Are these what girls call butterflies? Wait. I cannot have butterflies for Madge Undersee.

She smiled.

"You okay, Gale?"

"Pretty dress." I whisper. Not quietly enough for her not to hear. Even though I have already told her this today.

She starts to blush.

"Shall we start today?"

I shake my head.

"Tomorrow. Meet me right here, Undersee. At eight o'clock. You swear?"

She nodded.

"Until tomorrow, Gale."

She smiled and started to walk home.

I turn around and walk to my home. When I arrived all my siblings bombarded with hugs and squeals and tears. They didn't want Katniss to leave. Neither did I. But there's nothing I could do about it.

After the goodnight hugs and kisses and stories, I lay down in my bed. I turn my light off.

"Until tomorrow, Madge."


	2. Chapter 2

I start to pace around the Hob. Still no sign of Madge. But it's only 7:45. Why are my hands getting so clammy? Or my heart pounding?

"You alright there, lad?" An old man asks me.

He looks familiar; I just can't put a name to the face.

"Just waitin'." I sigh.

"On a girl?"

I chuckle.

"A friend, sir."

He sighs.

"Well, have fun today, lad."

He walks away.

I push my hand threw my hair. I'm still puzzled to the fact that I came here so early. I look at the town clock. 7:55.

"Waiting for someone?" Someone whispers.

I turn around.

"Undersee." I said.

She was wearing pants. She's never worn pants before. Or at least, I have never seen her in pants before. Black pants. With a white flowy top on. Some regular shoes on and hair in a ponytail.

"So you didn't dress up for the woods, I see." I said.

She laughed. That sounded like church bells ringing.

Pull yourself together, Gale! You cannot like the mayor's daughter!

"Figured you'd throw a fit until I changed."

I chuckled. She was right.

"You bring a basket?"

"It's right here in my hands, Gale."

I wanted to hit myself in the face. How stupid was that?

"Right." I say, trying to get back on task.

"Gale, are you nervous?"

I sigh. I was. But I wasn't going to tell her why.

"Yes I am, Undersee. If you get hurt, your father will murder me."

She put her hand on my wrist.

"He would never do that. I wouldn't allow it."

I smile.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded. We start to walk around the Seam. I show her where me and Katniss do all of our trading. Then I show her my house. Posy saw her and came bursting out of the doors.

"GALE!" She cried. "Who is the pretty flower of a girl?"

Madge smiled at the compliment.

"I'm Madge, who are you?"

"Posy." She said with a smile.

Madge took her hand out, as if my sister would shake it. Posy, instead, hugged Madge. Undersee looked pretty happy.

"No siblings?" I ask.

She nodded. Posy finally let go of Madge.

"I could be your pretend little sister. I am with Prim." Posy said. She started dancing with every word she spoke.

"I'd like that." Madge said.

"Gale, your basket is inside."

I nod. I go inside, only to be greeted by my mother.

"She's very beautiful, Gale."

I smile.

"She's just a friend, Ma."

She laughs.

"That's Madge, right? Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter?"

I nod.

"Be careful with this one, okay Gale?"

I nod once more.

"I'll be home before sundown."

I close the door, told Posy to go inside and start walking towards the woods. Madge just stood by my house. She looked confused.

"You coming, Undersee?"

"Oh, so you're just going to leave and not tell me what to do."

I sigh.

"Come on, Undersee. Live a little."

She smiles and starts to walk towards me.

"Let's go, Gale."


	3. Chapter 3

I lead her into the forest. The bits outside of the fence.

"It's so beautiful in here." She breathes. She starts to pick at some berries.

"DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" I yelp. I brush them out of her hands.

"Overprotective much, Gale?"

"Did you want to die by lethal berries?"

"Nightlock." She whispered.

"Yes, Undersee."

We pick strawberries. I teach her how to make some snares. Showed her how to set up a bow and arrow.

"Come home with me, Gale." She held her arms to my wrists. We gave all the berries to everyone at the Seam and the Hob. I got twice the money then I normally receive.

"I don't know, Undersee."

"For lunch. Just lunch. I promise." She started to flutter her eyes.

"Fine. But you're coming home with me for dinner. Okay?"

She giggled. "Of course. I think Posy likes me."

"She does." I smile.

When we walked to Madge's house, I was in awe. I always forget how big it was.

"I know it's a big house. It's a shame that I don't have any siblings. It would be much more fun here." She opened the oak French doors.

"You can take some of mine." I laughed.

"Now how would your mother react to that?"

"She'd hate you." I whisper.

She starts to look around the hardwood floor. Almost as if conversation lines would appear.

"What do you have here, to eat?" I ask.

"I've got everything."

We ended up eating berries and bread and cheese. We talked a lot. About our lives. Our gazes would meet every once in a while. Only with the serious topics this occurred. But she'd drop the gaze first.

"We should be going home."

"You mean to your house, Gale. This is my home. That is your home. We don't have a home together."

I start to blush. Wait. Me? Blushing?

"You know what I meant, Undersee."

She laughs and loops her arm through mine.

"Let's go."

We were halfway to my house when she started talking again.

"What happened to your father?" she asked.

I clench my jaw.

"He died. With Katniss' father. In the mining accident, four years ago."

She looked down.

"I am so sorry."

That's when I noticed she still had her basket around her arm.

"What's this?" I motion toward the basket.

She lifts the basket to make sure she knew what I was talking about.

"This is bread that my family will not eat. Don't think of it as charity. Think of it as a thank you for teaching me all that you did today."

I sigh. "Thanks, Undersee."

She beamed. "Anytime, Gale."

When we got to my house, I could hear the squeals of my sister. She must have been being tickled.

"LOOK! RORY THERE SHE IS! GALE'S NEW GIRLFRIEND!" Posy yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Posy ran away from my brother the give Madge a hug.

Madge kneeled down. "Posy, me and your brother…" She looked up at me. There was a twinkle in her eye. A twinkle of hope that was soon destroyed. "We're not dating, sweetheart."

Posy sighed. "But he likes you…"

"Alright, Posy." I say. I pick her up by the waist and flip her upside down.

"Madge." I hear my mother said. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hazelle."

"It's lovely to meet you."

"What's in the basket?"

"Just some bread. Gale taught me a lot today and I figured I should thank him."

My mother beamed.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do that."

Madge nodded.

Somehow, we managed dinner without the 'girlfriend' rumor resurfacing. Madge stayed longer than I thought she would. She put Posy to sleep. She helped my mother with the dishes. She started to yawn as her and my mother were drinking tea.

"Wanna go home, Undersee?"

She nods. "Thank you so much for having me over."

"Thank you for the bread."

"Anytime." Madge smiles.

"Goodbye, Gale." She started to open the door. I slammed my hand on it.

"No way in hell am I letting a pretty thing like you walk home alone at night."

She starts to blush and smile at the same time.

"Then walk me home, kind sir."

I laugh. "I'll be home soon, Ma."

"Okay. Goodbye Madge!"

"Goodbye, Hazelle."

We leave my house. It was very cold outside.

"Damn weather." She mutters.

"Did you just cuss?" I say. I acted surprised.

"Yes, yes I did Gale." She smiled.

I took my jacket off and draped it around her shoulders.

"You didn't have to, Gale."

I nod. "I didn't want to hear you complain, Undersee."

Sometime in the long walk from my house to hers, our fingers intertwined with each other. I doubt she noticed. But I did. And I loved the feeling of her hand in mine. And God dammit. I think Undersee is starting to grow on me.

We were on her porch when she finally talked again.

"I had a lovely time, Gale. We should do this again." She smiled. Her nose was red from the cold.

"Yeah, we should. Goodnight, Undersee."

She takes off my jacket and hands it to me.

"Goodnight, Gale."

I turn around to start walking back to my house.

"Gale!" I hear her call.

I turn around. "Hmm?"

She runs off of her porch and hugs me. I stood there, perplexed in what was going on. Finally I wrap my arms around her.

"Thanks." She breathes. I can see the cloud of air as she speaks.

"Anytime, Madge."

She gasped. "You just called me by my first name."

I smile. "So?"

She gets on her tip toes and kisses my cheek.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

I turn to walk away but she grabs my hand.

"Undersee, I really need to go home."

She sighs. "I know." She looked down at the ground.

"And it's freezing out. Go inside before you get sick."

She nods. And I stand outside until I see her open the door.

"I wanted to kiss you." She whispered.

The door closed and I started my way back home.

"And I wanted to kiss you, Undersee."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning by screams.

"GALE! GALE!" I heard Posy scream. So I grab the closest pair of pants and ran out my room. My mother and sister were sitting at the table, looking extremely scared.

"Kill it." My sister whispered. I turn and saw a spider. The two girls of my family woke me up from the best dream I have had in years, because of a tiny spider.

"Give me a shoe." I sigh. Posy gave me her shoe and I slammed I it on the wall. "There? Happy now?" They both nod. "Well I'm going back to sleep."

"No you're not." My mother said.

I stared at her. Confusion must have been the expression on my face.

"You got a note from the Mayor. Rather Madge than the Mayor but, she wants to "Continue her teachings" as she put it."

I sigh. "Undersee." I say under my breath.

"Gale, go. I can take care of them today."

I nod and go to my room. Do a quick change in clothes. Just some jeans and a white t-shirt. And head out the door, into the Seam.

"It's about time, Gale!" Madge squealed. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"Sorry, I had duties to kill a spider today."

Madge started laughing so hard, she started to cry.

"Sorry. A spider? Who was scared?"

"Ma and Posy."

"Good thing it wasn't Rory."

I chuckle "He is scared of spiders." I sigh.

"Let's go." She says. She smiles. I doubt she knows that I heard what she said last night.

"You're going to climb a tree today, Undersee."

She shot me a look of terror.

"To hell I'm not!" She says.

"Come on Undersee, live a little!"

She sighed. "I'm terrified of heights."

"Then, you're going to hunt today."

Her huge eyes widen.

"Scared, Undersee?"

"You wish." She laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're right. My dad is going to kill you." she said.

I looked at her. Then looked at her leg that was all cut up from her falling off the tree.

"I told you to grab the other branch, Undersee."

She sighed. "Can we go see Mrs. E?"

"Yeah."

I helped her up. She attempted to walk on her own. But after two steps she fell. I tried my best to keep from laughing. So I put her arms around my neck. And my arm under her knees.

"This is nice." She said halfway through the walk to Mrs. E's house. I thought I was the only one who called Mrs. E, Mrs. E.

I laugh.

"What's so funny, Gale?"

I looked down at her. She had the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Around her pupil, there were hints of grey.

"I truly don't know. I don't think I've ever held, or carried a girl this way."

"So? I'm just injured."

I sighed. "Whatever, Undersee."

She leaned her head up. And kissed my cheek. "I'll make sure my father won't hurt you." I smile as she kisses my cheek again.

"What's with all the kissing, Undersee?"

"I don't know." Her face got extremely red.

"Are you blushing, Undersee?" My smile grew larger.

"No!" Her blush was even redder.

"Whatever."

She punched my chest. "I am not!"

I laugh. "Okay, Undersee."

Prim was outside of her house when she saw me and Madge.

"Mom!" She yelled.

I saw Mrs. E for the first time since Katniss left. She looked as bad as she did when Mr. E died.

"What happened?" She asked.

I looked down at Madge who was already looking at me. "I fell off a tree." she explained.

"Gale!" Mrs. E yelled.

I sigh. "Can we go inside?"

Mrs. E nodded. I laid Madge on the couch in the living room. I stood up and started to walk out of the house when I felt a small hand grab my arm.

"Don't you dare leave me, Hawthorne."

I laugh. "Whatever, Undersee."

I held Madge's hand throughout the whole process of healing her leg. She squeezed it a lot. And cried a little. That stuff burns worse than any form of fire. Mrs. E started to bandage Madge's leg.

"Should be healed in two days. Just don't walk on it."

Madge sighed. "And how am I supposed to keep this from my father?"

"Isn't he in the Capital?" I say.

Undersee smiles. "Yes he is. Can you take me home now, Gale?"

I nod. "Thanks Mrs. E."

"Yes, thank you so much Mrs. E."

Mrs. E beamed. "No problem."

Madge lifted her arms and I bent down. I started carrying her bridal style. And out the door, Prim waved goodbye.

"Well, this was fun" She said.

"Nice sarcasm." I snicker. She kissed my cheek again. I felt my face get hot. "Undersee." I mutter. She kisses my collarbone this time. "Undersee." I repeat.

"What?" I stared into her eyes again.

"Nothing."

"No, what's bothering you, Gale?"

I sigh and set her on a bench that just happened to be by us.

"You." I say.

"I'm bothering you?" Her eyes started to glisten. Glisten from the tears that were forming.

"Yes. But not in the way you think you are."

She looked at me. "I'm confused now."

I sat next to her. "I love you being around. My mother does as well. And Posy."

Madge started to smile. "I'm enjoying your company, too, Gale." I smile. She grabs my hand. "Let's go to my house."

"No." I say. "Your mother is ill and your father is out of town. You're staying with me, Undersee."

She smiles. And lifts her arms up. I drape them around my neck.

We were at my house when I heard Posy squeal. "TOLD YOU THEY WERE DATING, RORY! EVEN VICK BELIEVED ME!"

I smile as I walk into my house.

"Madge? Are you alright?" My mother asked.

"I'm fine. I just fell." She said. I sighed. Thank God she didn't tell my mother the whole truth.

After dinner was cleared, my siblings went to bed. "Do you want my room or the couch?"

Madge sighed. "Your room."

I smile and carry her to my room.

"Goodnight, Madge." I say as I pull a blanket over her petite frame.

"Gale?"

"Hmm?"

I leaned down to make sure I could her here. Her voice was barley a whisper.

She put her hand on the back of my head and kissed me. And I started to kiss back. I've kissed plenty of girls in 12. But I've never felt sparks, until now.

She pulled back. "Goodnight Gale."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n sorry this took SO long to update. I was grounded. For a while. Obviously. And I apologize for this being so damn short. The next chapter will be a million times longer, I promise.**

I woke up the next morning to find Madge in my favorite shirt. It looked like a dress on her. I still cannot believe that she actually stayed the whole night over. I smiled as she tiptoed around my kitchen.

"The kids are all awake." I say.

She blushes and smiles. "Oh."

I start to chuckle. She walks over to me and punches my arm. "This is not funny, Gale!" She squeals. My mother walks into the kitchen after she says this.

"Madge." She whispers. I start to open my mouth to explain but Madge cuts me off.

"No one was at my house. Only one worker, the one that really hates me. And I really didn't want to stay there and Gale opened the door for me." She looks back at me and smiles. Of course I return the smile.

"You two." My mother whispers as she leaves the room. "You two."

I look over at Madge. "Wanna go lookin' for berries again?"

"Of course, just let me get dressed." She beams.


End file.
